


Why the birds?

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [108]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth and Nico would be friends, Cowboy Hats, Fluff, M/M, Southern Will, Will has the worst sense of style, solangelo, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will’s obviously 10/10 fashion style and a cowboy hat.  That’s about it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Why the birds?

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot describe clothes for the life of me. Also I project the style of clothing that I wish I had onto Will. Gosh I want a button up shirt with birds on it ;-;
> 
> Enjoy whatever this is.

“Nico you’re never going to believe what I just found,” Will exclaimed, jogging over to where Nico was talking with Annabeth. Annabeth, upon seeing Will snorted and covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

“Will what are you—“ Nico turned around and stopped mid sentence, “what in the name of Olympus are you wearing?”

Will looked down at his own button up shirt which was white and decorated with various amounts of birds. His shorts were pale blue and thankfully not patterned, but there was an embroidered penguin on the leg.

“My clothes are irrelevant right now, that’s not the focus,” Will quickly waved the question away with one hand. His other hand was hidden behind his back.

“Why the birds?” Nico spread his hands.

“Personally I would like some fashion advice, who’s your designer?” Annabeth asked, still trying not to laugh, “I love it, genuinely.”

“Thank you, but again, my shirt is not the point,” Will grinned mischievously, producing his hand from behind his back. 

Before Nico could get a good look at what he had, a large object was placed on his head, covering his eyes.

“What?” Nico exclaimed, pushing the rim of the hat up so he could see.

“Wow!” Annabeth whistled.

“A cowboy hat?” Nico removed the hat, turning it around in his hands, “why?”

“It’s from my grandfather, I found it under my bunk,” Will said proudly, “I think it’s handcrafted.”

“Put it back on Nico it looked good on you,” Annabeth commented, pressing her hands to her hips.

“It does,” Will agreed with a nod.

“No way,” Nico shook his head and plopped the hat on Will’s head. Will laughed and pushed the rim up, grinning. Nico blushed at the look.

“Yeehaw,” Will joked, slinging one arm around Nico’s shoulder, “Annabeth, you mind if I take Nico?”

“All yours,” Annabeth shrugged.

“I also found a shirt that you might like Nico,” Will said confidently.

“Should I be scared?”

“No, come on, Austin says that I need to go through my stuff.”

“Good luck,” Annabeth gave a mock salute.

Will adjusted his hat and took Nico’s hand, leading him through camp back to the Apollo cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hats are pretty cool, I have a beanie and I love it. I don’t have a cowboy hat. This was interesting to write to say the least.


End file.
